Mi Vida Sin Ti
by LuceDarcydeVilliers
Summary: Una pequeño One-Shot de Gwen y Gideon, amo esta pareja y por ello me aventure a escribir algo sobre ellos, Esta basado un poco en la canción de "Mi vida sin Ti" de la Oreja de Van Gogh así que recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen :D! Favor de pasar es mi primera historia: Gracias:)!


**Bueno, honestamente en toda mi laaarga vida(8 okay no xD, la verdad en mi vida había escrito algo o mas bien terminado de escribir algo por mas sencillo o corto que fuera, soy una chica con una gran imaginación y me encanta leer pero jamas me había atrevido a escribir nada jeje**

**Aun asi les traigo este One-Shot porque ame estos libros y sentí un dolor en mi corazón cuando vi que no había NADA sobre esta maravillosa trilogía :'I entonces me atreví :D! **

**_Aclarando los derechos de estos libros(Rubi, Zafiro y Esmeralda) son de Kerstin Gier esta maravillosa autora alemana :')! Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad!_ Sino Gideon tuviera un gemelo y seria solamente para mi y de nadie mas x3 okay no, lo compartiría jejej pero seria genial no?**

**Por cierto al escribir este One-Shot me inspire un poco en la cancion de "Mi Vida sin Ti" de la Oreja de Van Gogh así que les recomiendo escucharla al estar leyéndolo :)!**

* * *

_Veo el alba apenas levantándose entre las cortinas de la alcoba, la luna se oculta tras la luz renaciente del sol y recuerdo aquellas profecías donde se habla de tu imponente fuerza comparada con la del sol. _

_Me levanto con aquellos recuerdos tuyos en mi mente, buscando lo que me mantiene despierta desde joven, voy a la cafetera y pongo el café a preparar, después de todo el día aun siendo temprano parece que empezará a opacarse "no es de extrañar pensando que es Londres" digo para mi, mientras veo las nubes aparecer en el cielo y sin perder el tiempo de repente, escucho las gotas golpetear contra la ventana; y aun sigue en mi pensamiento como inicio todo, como empezamos esto juntos y hasta donde llegamos..._

_Regreso a la habitación llena de ti, de tu aroma, tu esencia y todo lo que nos rodea, de lo que se siente estar a tu lado, de lo guapo que te ves al despertar… Si, definitivamente eso es lo que pensaba cada vez que despertabas y te veía a mi lado solo tapado con una sabana de lado, con tus rizos cayendo desordenadamente sobre tu frente, tu mentón marcado y tu nariz recta, cerrados aquellos luceros color Esmeralda; aún más al abrirlos y recordar una mas de las razones por las cuales te amo y me dejas sin aliento_

_Pero entonces abro los ojos y no te veo, sigo en el mismo lugar escuchando las gotas golpetear contra los cristales pero no te veo y vuelve todo a mi mente como un impacto._

_Recuerdo que no estas que te fuiste y ya no volviste, que literalmente saliste por aquella puerta un día y ya no volviste, mi corazón empieza a latir estrepitosamente; siento que me desgarra por dentro y recuerdo que no, que sin ti ya nada es igual que sin mi dulce arrogante yo ya no quiero vivir, tal y como lo dijo el Conde aquella vez ¡no no puedo vivir sin ti! no podría yo yo sin ti... solo sentía mis lágrimas agolparse y mi cabeza dando vueltas **"esto esto no puede estar pasando… ¡NO GIDEON TU NO!"**_

– Gwen!?, Gwenny! Despierta Gwen!

Sentí una calidez en mi mejilla pero no sabia si era por las lagrimas corridas o simplemente por el tacto de aquella mano contra mi cara

– Abre los ojos por favor mírame –pidió aquella voz con dulzura y un tinte de preocupación

– Gideon...– fue todo lo que pude pronunciar al verle, sus ojos color esmeralda, aquellos luceros y aun llenos de vida…

Dios mi corazón palpita tan fuerte y la felicidad se agolpa en mi pecho... no podía pedir otra cosa, el a mi lado, el aquí conmigo, no puedo pedir nada mas... y otra vez ahí van las lagrimas, pero las razones habían cambiado totalmente.

– Gwenny estas bien? Que paso porque gritaste así No llores mira aquí estoy contigo, estamos los dos juntos, tranquila – dijo mientras me abrazaba… Si, era imposible que no fuera el, su aroma, su piel y su cálido cuerpo contra el mio, tal como en los últimos años viviendo juntos.

̶ Yo, yo, yo –no lo podía creer mi respiración se entrecortaba y me quede sin habla.

Mi alivio era tanto lo necesitaba más que nunca, siempre lo había necesitado pero hasta ahora desde aquella vez que el Conde casi lo mata no había reparado tanto en ello, lo quería a mi lado para toda la eternidad, definitivamente mi vida sin él no pinta, no es igual, yo...Yo lo necesito para todo: para que me cuide, se acueste a mi lado, me hable, me de la mano, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus detalles, sus miradas, sus sonrisas...

̶ Yo simplemente, no sabría que hacer sin ti sabes?– dije un poco cortada mientras me sonrojaba, me devolvió una sonrisa y sus ojos mas sinceros – Sabes Gwenny yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti – su sonrisa se ensancho y solo sentí como todo mi ser renacía...

̶ Sentí que moría y solo era un sueño, Gideon por favor no me dejes nunca– dije seriamente mientras escuchaba como mi voz se quebraba y las ganas de llorar volvían a flote, su semblante se puso serio – Gwendolyn Shepherd, te amo ¿Recuerdas? no podría dejar de quererte nunca, aunque lo quisiera y por si te gusta mas – dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía ladeada y sus ojos brillaban con mas fuerza – Somos inmortales, ¿Con quién más aparte de ti quisiera yo vivir toda la eternidad? – rió divertido, me atrajo hacia el y me beso, Dios no quería otra cosa, no importaba como, no podría ser inmortal con alguien mas que no fuera él.

– No Quiero a nadie mas a mi lado Gideon de Villiers– susurre a su oído con todo lo que sentía en aquel momento –Eres mía y solo mía Gwen –respondió el entre otro beso, y si que tenia razón ya que no podía imaginarme la vida sin él

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, después de todo es mi primera historia y se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios constructivos:D! *cof cof* Reviews *cof cof***

**Muchas Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi historia n_n!**


End file.
